Backup of data in a data storage system from network devices can be performed using a network file sharing protocol, which allows multiple devices on a network to access data on the network. In this way, a data storage system can use a network file sharing protocol for centralized management without the need to install and execute client software on one or more network devices and without modifying the network device(s) significantly.
One well known network file sharing protocol is the Server Message Block (SMB), which is mainly used for providing shared access to data (e.g., files), serial ports, and communications between nodes on a network. The set of message packets that defines a particular version of the SMB protocol is called a dialect. The Common Internet File System (CIFS) Protocol is one dialect of SMB.
In at least one presently-available data storage system that uses a network file sharing protocol, the process of backing up data from a source storage device to a target storage device requires an extensive amount of communications between the storage devices, client computers, file servers, and other servers. This can increase response latency, increase network bandwidth, decrease computer resource utilization (e.g., processor, memory and network), and increase inefficiencies in the backup process.
While batching may be used to group the packets and communicate them with fewer transmissions, the number of communications required to perform such backups remains suboptimal.